The Heart's True Power
by Repliku14
Summary: AU- In a land where Keyblade Wielders are pursued and slaughtered, one boy discovers that he has a power unlike any other- one that might save the world.
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of a dark forest, two figures walked into view. The taller one was a man clad in a cape and armor except for his head. He was muscular with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. Beside him was a 4-year old boy. He, too, had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. Both of them had sad, solemn faces.

They arrived at their destination- a cemetary. In the middle of all the graves was a circle of stones, and in the middle, a crystal. Inside it was the body of a woman. She had light blue hair and eyes. She, too, wore armor and a cloak.

"Say hi to Mommy, Sora," said the man. The boy only waved. The man sighed. Why... why did they have to kill her? She wasn't the one with an unknown power locked away in her... the boy was. But he wouldn't make them swap places, even for the world. Sora was his son, and he was Aqua's, too. She wanted it this way.

Sora had shown signs of being able to wield the power of the Keyblade as soon as he was born. However, when he was two, it was revealed by Master Eraqus- Terra's old master- that Sora had an unknown power within his heart. At that moment, the Purgatory Knights had attacked out of nowhere and struck the Master down.

The Purgatory Knights were the reason for all this madness. They believed that any other Keyblade wielders should be eliminated, that only they had truly pure hearts. They were the reason that they were on the run, that Aqua was dead.

-1 year earlier-

Terra and Aqua stood in front of the house. Ten purgatory knights surrounded them.

"Tell us what you want!" Terra shouted.

"You know exactly what I want." A tall man with silver hair walked through the knights and stood before Aqua and Terra. He wore a long cape over his pitch-black armor. "I want Sora."

"Why?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what Eraqus told you. Surrender him to me, and I may spare you."

"We would rather die than let you have him!" Aqua said. She summoned her Keyblade. Terra did the same.

The man smirked. "Have it your way." He summoned a dark lance and launched it at Aqua. Terra hit it away, then turned and swung at the man. He dodged, but Terra pressed the attack. As Terra occupied the man, Aqua did a high flip and landed behind him. She prepared her weapon for a stab...

At that moment, the man, unleashed a powerful blast of dark energy that knocked Terra back. He then turned around, dodging Aqua's stab, summoned a dark blade...

And thrust it into Aqua's stomach.

"Nooooo!" Terra screamed, rushing towards Aqua. He caught her as she fell to the ground.

"Consider this a warning," said the man. "We're done here." He raised his hand, and the Purgatory Knights began walking away. Following them, he looked back at Terra, smirking.

Terra looked at Aqua. "No... Aqua, you... you can't die. You can't! You're my wife, one of the few people I care about."

At that moment, a little face poked out from behind the doorway. "Are they gone?"

"Yes, Sora. They're... gone..." Aqua said, her strength waning.

"What happened to Mom?"

"Come here... Sora..."

Sora came to her side. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"No..." Terra admitted. "She's not."

"Sora," said Aqua, "I need you to remember something." Sora nodded. "Remember... I'll always with you... in here." She pointed to his heart.

"Mom... Momma, don't go! Please, Momm... please..." Sora was in tears, grasping Aqua's hand.

Aqua reached up with her other and touched Terra's cheek. "I... love you... both. Never forget... that's the truth." Her hand fell from her husband's face.

"No! Aqua..." Terra grabbed her hand. "Please... Aqua..."

But it was too late. Aqua was gone.

"No... No!" Terra sobbed. Sora cried, too. They had both lost something important that day. They never forgot.

-Present Day-

Terra and Sora stood in front of Aqua's grave.

"Sora, we need to leave."

"Okay." They turned and walked away from the graveyard. As they were walking, however, Sora stopped walking.

"Daddy, do you think Mommy meant it?"

"Hmm?"

"When she said that she would always be with me. In here." He pointed to his heart.

"When Mommy said things, she meant them. She will always be with us."

Little did he know, that meant more than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Reunion

**Chapter Two! For those of you reading this, this is my first AU fic, so please let me know how I do! It will have multiple chapters, so stay tuned for more. I have a basic idea for the rest, so I know what all happens. I'm just going to put in each chapter what I feel should be done for the moment, so there might be a short chapter followed by a long one. Anyway, enjoy! (Oh, and by the way, Sora's four and Terra and Aqua are 29 and 28, respectively.)**

Later that night, Sora couldn't sleep. He was busy wondering people were chasing them. He had been told by his dad that the two of them were 'special,' especially himself. But why? Maybe Dad would tell him when he was older. Now, he just needed to sleep.

But Sora couldn't. There would be something else that sprang into his mind. _Come on, brain, let me sleep! _Sora was tired and just wanted rest. Why couldn't his mind leave him alone?

Maybe a snack would help. Sora slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the kitchen, careful not to wake his sleeping father. Walking toward the pantry, Sora was about to open the pantry door when suddenly...

He heard a noise behind him. Turning around, he saw a mysterious, pale-blue orb floating there.

"What is that?" Sora whispered. Out of curiosity, he leaned forward to touch it, but it floated backward, toward the door.

_Follow, _said a voice in his mind. Should he follow it?

"...Okay." He began to follow it. It led him out of the house and towards a cobblestone path. _What is going on? _thought Sora. _Is it leading me somewhere?_

After a while, the path branched. One branch led toward an open field, the other into a forest.

"Which way now?" Sora asked the floating orb. It simply floated towards the forest. _Follow._

A few minutes into the forest, Sora began to notice something. This path seemed... familiar. As they neared a clearing, he realized that this was the path that he and Dad would take to visit Mom. Why would the orb lead him here?

As they moved closer, Sora noticed that the gravestones were slightly glowing. He began to get scared. Trembling, he followed the orb to the center of the graveyerd. His mother's crystal tomb glistened in the moonlight. Sora could clearly see her features; her face, her armor. What he mostly noticed, though, was the slight smile on her face. She had worn that look as she slowly died. Why would she smile?

Sora reached out and touched the crystal, tears running down his face. "Mom..." Had she been happy? Was she ready to move on? Sora couldn't bear the thought.

Suddenly, a blue spark shot down Sora's arm and made its way to the tomb. He quickly withdrew his hand. The tomb began to glow brightly, as did the gravestones.

A web of cracks shot down the crystal tomb.

Terra woke up in his usual clothing- tan Hakama pants and a black shirt. He checked the clock. _11 P.M. _Almost midnight. Standing up, he ran his hands over his face. _I should check on Sora._

Terra walked down the hallway. They had moved into this house after Aqua had died, and had been there ever since. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to move anytime soon.

The first thing he noticed was the sheets that had been pulled back. But where was Sora?

_Oh no... Oh, no, no, no, no, no..._

Terra calmed himself in despite of his panic. _Okay. They can't have taken him, I would be either in captivity right now or dead if they had come here. _Terra looked out the back door. Way off in the distance, he saw a dim, blue light with a small figure next to it, moving into the woods. Terra sprinted along the path, hurrying to catch up with him.

Terra ran into the forest. When he got to the graveyard, he noticed that Aqua's tomb was glowing brightly and cracked. Standing in front of it was Sora.

"Sora!" He ran toward his son.

"Sora!"

Sora turned around and saw his father running to him.

"Dad!"

"What are you doing out here?!"

"This blue ball-thing asked me to follow it, and I thought it might be important, so I followed it."

"You should have stayed!"

"Sorry, Dad..." Sora said remorsefully.

"Just remember that for next time. Also, what did you do?" He gestured to Aqua's tomb.

"I reached out and touched it, and it started glowing and cracking!"

As if on cue, more cracks appeared. Terra ushered Sora behind him. "Stay back, Sora." Sora nodded and hid behind his father's leg.

Suddenly, the cracks spread all the way down, shattering the tomb. Aqua's limp body fell out. Terra ran forward and caught her. Turning her over, he realized that she was breathing. Sora walked over cautiously.

"Aqua?" Terra gently shook her. She moaned in response.

"She's alive..." Terra hugged her close to himself. "She's alive."

She was alive, his wife, his love, was alive! Terra overflowed with joy, excitement, and love. After a year of sadness and regret, the light of his life was back with him, back in the world of light. He had never felt happier.

"Mom's alive?" Sora asked. Terra nodded, tears flowing his cheek.

"Unnnhhhh..." Aqua moaned. Her eyes fluttered open. "T-Terra? I-Is that you?"

"Yes. Yes, it's me. You're going to be all right. Sora and I are both here."

"Sora?" Aqua turned her head and looked at her son. As she smiled, tears began rolling her cheek. "Come here, Sora." Sora edged closer to her.

"M-Mom?" He reached a hand out towards his mother. Aqua took and placed it on her cheek.

"Mom!" Sora embraced his mother. "You're alive!" The three of them embraced the moment. They were back together as a whole again.

_Sora, this but a taste of the power that lies within your heart._

**All right! I cranked that out in about an hour and a half. Of course, I already, had time to think about it, so... :P Anyway, the family has been reunited! Let me know what you thought of it and any suggestions you have for me for future fics. Thanks-a-bunches!**


End file.
